Drunk Sehun
by MisterChu
Summary: Sehun yang menerima ajakan kawan - kawannya ke sebuah klub. Tapi, Sehun tidak kuat minum dan akhirnya mabuk.. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun ketika mabuk ? /Summary gagal/HunHan/ Yaoi/BoysLove (Oneshot)


**Drunk Sehun**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat namja tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas – kertas yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius. Sebut saja namanya **SEHUN**.

Lalu..

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk !" seru Sehun.

"Yo ! Sehun-ah ! Ini sudah waktunya pulang, kenapa kau masih 'bercinta' dengan kertas – kertas itu ?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya, sebut saja namanya **CHANYEOL**.

Lalu seorang namja lain menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedua kawannya.

"Hey ! Ayo kita ke klub.. Ini masih sore untuk pulang." ajak seorang namja yang berkulit agak gelap diantara kedua kawannya. Sebut saja namanya **KAI**.

"Klub ? Sepertinya tidak buruk.. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Sehun tidak kuat minum ? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mabuk ? Aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan mengantarnya pulang." ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus.

"Aishhh.. Kau sahabatku bukan sih ? Ya sudah, aku tidak ikut." kesal Sehun.

"Eeeeiiiyyyy.. Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Sehun-ah.. Chanyeol hanya bercanda.. Cepatlah, kita harus bergegas.. Kita harus menghilangkan penat.. Pekerjaan kita ini sungguh sangat menyita semua waktu bersenang – senang kita. " ungkap Kai.

"Ya.. Baiklah.. Ayo !" seru Chanyeol.

Sehun pun menyusul Kai dan Chanyeol setelah membereskan berkas – berkasnya.

.

* * *

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah klub dan mereka menikmati waktu mereka.

"Wuuuu.. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini.. Ayo kita bersenang – senang !" seru Kai.

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Mereka menari dengan semangat. Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mendekati mereka untuk menari bersama. Setelah lelah menari, mereka pun duduk dan memesan minuman yang memabukkan.

"Ayo bersulang ! Untuk kesenangan kita hari ini.. Cheers !" seru Chanyeol.

Mereka pun minum sampai berbotol – botol.

Chanyeol dan Kai masih kuat untuk pulang, namun Sehun sudah mabuk berat.

"Kai-ya, ayo kita pulang.. Anak ini sudah mabuk berat." ajak Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Kita antar dia pulang dulu." balas Kai.

Mereka pulang dengan menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terhuyung – huyung.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Sehun menekan bel.

Lalu, seorang namja cantik membukakan pintunya. Sebut saja namanya **LUHAN**.

"Hunnie.. Kenapa kau baru pulang ? Kau dari mana ? Kau mabuk." tanya Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Lalu..

BRUKK

Sehun jatuh di pelukan Luhan.

"Astaga !" seru Luhan.

Lalu, seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun menghampiri Luhan. Sebut saja namanya **ZIYU**.

"Papa, Daddy kenapa ?" tanya Ziyu khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa, sayang.. Daddy hanya terlalu lelah.. Bisa bantu papa untuk membawakan tas daddy ke dalam ?" jawab Luhan menenangkan Ziyu.

Ziyu mengangguk.

.

Ziyu tahu kalau ayahnya sedang mabuk. Meskipun usianya masih kecil, tapi Ziyu termasuk anak yang pintar dan peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

.

Luhan membopong Sehun ke kamar dan membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur. Dengan sabar, Luhan membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hunnie ?" gumam Luhan.

Melihat adegan itu, Ziyu merasa sedih. Ziyu memang belum tidur karena sengaja menunggu sang 'daddy' pulang.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya..

"Ughh.. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya.

"Semalam itu.. Argghh.. Pasti aku mabuk." gumam Sehun sambil mengingat – ingat apa yang dia perbuat semalam.

"Pasti Luhan akan marah karena aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya." Sehun menuruni ranjang dan langsung mencari Luhan untuk minta maaf.

.

Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mencari Luhan, biasanya jam segini Luhan pasti sedang memasak. Tapi, Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Lalu dia melihat ada sebuah catatan di meja makan.

" _ **Sehunnie sayang..**_

 _ **Aku membuat sarapan favoritmu.. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ya..**_

 _ **Aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan kita yang hampir habis..**_

 _ **Secepatnya aku akan pulang..**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu..**_

 _ **From your lovely 'wife', Luhan."**_

Sehun mengernyit melihat isi catatan tersebut.

"Aneh sekali.. Kenapa Luhan tidak marah ?" gumam Sehun.

Lalu, Sehun melihat Ziyu yang sedang asyik menggambar.

"Ziyu-ya ! Apa yang terjadi semalam ?" tanya Sehun.

Ziyu memiringkan kepalanya, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Semalam Daddy pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan papa membopong daddy sampai kamar. Setelah itu, papa membaringkan daddy di tempat tidur. Lalu, daddy bicara seperti ini _**'Hey, nona ! Tinggalkan aku sendiri ! Aku sudah menikah !'**_." jawab Ziyu sambil menirukan gaya bicara Sehun.

.

.

END.

.

.

Annyeong..

Balik lagi dengan ff HunHan.. Semoga kalian suka.. Jangan lupa review nya ya..

Oh iya, cerita ini aku lihat di _**OMGSTORY**_ kalo gak salah.. aku liat di facebook dan langsung kepikiran plot ff HunHan.. Sebenernya cerita itu singkat banget, tapi akhirnya aku kembangin.. Mudah – mudahan kalian suka..

Makasih buat _**OMGSTORY**_ yang udah bikin aku kepikiran plot ff ini.. ^^

Makasih juga yang udah mau mampir n review ^^


End file.
